Mistake
by Magicks and Vengeance
Summary: Ginny makes a mistake... Ginny/Kennedy. BtVS/HP. R to be safe.


I'm having serious, serious plot problems lately. If I can think of any at all, they're beyond weird, like this one. Hopefully this is halfway decent, though. I've always been hesitant to write Buffy/Harry Potter crossovers, mostly because there are tons of them, and they're all pretty much the same in my eyes. This one, however, is a bit different. Ginny/Kennedy. Angsty and such. Mentions of Hermione/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Kennedy, and Willow/nameless woman. Ginny is 20, Kennedy 22.   
  
  
**Mistake**  
  
  
Ginny Weasley had made a horrible mistake. And it left her feeling more satisfied than ever.   
  
There she was, laying by herself in a dingy Muggle hotel room. Next to her, the indents and creases in the rough sheets showed that she hadn't been alone for long. She couldn't bring herself to care, however, that the bed's other occupant was gone, likely never to return.   
  
She had been sitting in a Muggle club nearly eight hours earlier, upset and furious. She'd known she'd never have Hermione Granger. Yet being completely ignored after her confession besides a statement about her brother had pissed her off beyond belief. She needed somehow to vent her frustration, besides drinking Muggle soda at a stupid Muggle bar in a stupid Muggle club in a very Muggle part of London.   
  
And she wondered, for a moment, why she was even there. Everything was Muggle, and Muggle reminded her of Hermione, which just proved to fill her with more anger. And she felt like destroying everything in sight, because it was all Muggle, and all part of Hermione's world. Or, rather, her old one.   
  
Ginny felt like the two of them switched lives. She was the one who lived here now, not Hermione. Hermione was always around Ron now, not her, although she couldn't say this fact made her unhappy. She was just the little sister again. For a wonderful year or so she'd actually been a person to her brother, but then Hermione happened to him, too, and he changed.   
  
As much as Ginny hated being surrounded by Muggles, she didn't want anything to do with magic tonight. She wanted to find someone older who would buy her drinks, and she wanted to get properly drunk.   
  
However, that's when _she_ turned up. Long, dark hair, gorgeous eyes, and a smirk on her face that told Ginny this girl was out for revenge. And, unknown to Ginny at the time, she was going to help this girl get it.  
  
She sat down right next to Ginny, and eyed her, smiling. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone tonight?" she asked. Her accent was an odd mix of British and American, although Ginny couldn't place any certain regions, or which seemed stronger. Her eyebrows were raised questioningly, waiting for the freckled girl to answer.   
  
"Got brushed off for my brother," Ginny stated plainly, staring at the ice in her glass.   
  
"That bites." Ginny shrugged. "I was expecting it," she said dully, "And what about you?"   
  
The other girl grinned. "Well, I got dumped for someone else. Don't even know who she was. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ginny."  
  
"Kennedy. Say, would you like a drink?"   
  
It was that moment on that Ginny started devising a plan, as she accepted at least four drinks from the dark-haired girl. She was unaware that the other had exactly the same plan from the beginning.  
  
When they were both properly drunk, they left, and got a room at a cheap hotel. Ginny barely said a word as they began kissing and, in the process, undressing.   
  
She had a better night than she'd had in a long time. Kennedy's fingers were quick, and knew what they were doing. And the girl was strong. She had muscles like no other in places Ginny didn't realize there should be. All thoughts were shut out of her head, and there was only that moment, when her anger was nearly gone, yet at the same time, working harder than ever. She barely noticed when Kennedy said anything, except the fact that she liked her hair. Before Ginny really realized it, it was all over.  
  
And that's how she woke up, to find herself alone in a cheap motel room, knowing what a mistake she'd made, yet being satisfied all the same. 


End file.
